Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to surgical occlusion instruments and, more particularly, to surgical staplers.
Description of the Related Art
Surgical staplers are used to approximate or clamp tissue and to staple the clamped tissue together. As such, surgical staplers have mechanisms to ensure that tissue is properly positioned and captured and to drive staples through the tissue. As a result, this has produced, for example, multiple triggers and handles in conjunction with complex mechanisms to provide proper stapling of the clamped tissue. With these complex mechanisms, surgical staplers can have increased manufacturing burdens, as well as potential sources for device failure and confusion for the user. Thus, reliable stapling of clamped tissue without complex mechanisms is desired.